fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Raiden
Bio Raiden is the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. Ageless and wise beyond measure, he leads Earthrealm's mortals in the endless battle against the forces of darkness. When Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, threatened to merge his realm with Earthrealm, an overwhelmed Raiden implored the Elder Gods to give Earthrealm a fighting chance. Thus the Mortal Kombat tournament was created. For millennia Shao Kahn has been kept at bay, but nine consecutive losses to Goro have eroded hope that Earthrealm can be saved. Determined to prevent Armageddon, Raiden tirelessly quests to find a champion worthy of Mortal Kombat. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Raiden is the god of thunder and lightning, and as such, he is immensely powerful and has complete control over electricity. He usually keeps behind the scenes in the games and rarely fights, although one notable exception was in Deception, where he fought both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, and was able to hold his own for most of the fight. Using the element of lightning, Raiden can fire torrents of lightning or concentrated blasts, in addition to being able to form fully fledged thunderstorms as depicted in Deadly Alliance. He also has the ability to fly, which he uses to fling himself at an opponent and shove them into a wall. In Mortal Kombat (2011), it is shown that he can also use electricity to heal others. He also has the ability to teleport to another destination by transforming his body into an ethereal state. Despite his godly status, he is not indestructible and has limits. Raiden, like any other god, will have his powers taken away should he enter a domain not native to him, with Outworld being the most prominent example of this. His powers can return to him once he returns however. It is also because of his godly status that he is forbidden to directly participate in any Mortal Kombat tournaments unless he takes on a mortal form. Variations * Thunder God: Gains additional hits to electrical attacks and Enhanced Lighting. Lightning surges throughout his gauntlets. * Displacer: Gains the use of Teleport and Sparkport. Lightning surges throughout his body. * Master of Storms: Gains the ability to place Static Traps. Glowing symbols and electricity emits from his hat, which has been altered to a different variant. Character Trait God of Thunder: Raiden calls down and catches bolts of lightning that augment all of his punching attacks to increase their damage for a limited period of time. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Electricity:' Raiden sends a bolt of lightning flying at his opponent. In MK 2011 and MKX, this is known as Lightning. In the Thunder God variation of MKX, it can be charged for more damage, and this charge can also be dash canceled. (MK, MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **Both in MK 2011 and MKX, the enhanced version is called Bolt. In MK 2011, Raiden fires two bolts, one behind and one in front of him. The one behind him wraps around the map hitting the opponent in the back. **In MKX, the enhanced version electrocutes the enemy, also slightly suspending them in the air while doing so, and can't be ducked. In the Thunder God variation it can no longer be charged, but can be stopped in place at any point of the arena after being fired by spending a second part of the Super Meter on it. *'Torpedo:' Raiden flies at his opponent and pushes them against the wall. He can perform the move in the air. In MKvsDCU, it's called The Superman and in MK 2011 and MKX, the move is named Electric Fly. (MK, MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **Both in MK 2011 and MKX, the enhanced version is called Thunder Fly. In MK 2011, this increases the attack's speed and damage. **In MKX, the enhanced version does more damage and has armor. In the Displacer variation, both Electric Fly and Thunder Fly can be enhanced after Raiden has grabbed the opponent, tossing them backwards and teleporting behind them to strike them down with a punch. *'Shocking Touch:' Raiden grabs his opponent and holds them in the air while electrocuting them, then punches them to the ground. In MK 2011 and MKX, this is named Electrocute. In MK 2011, Raiden won't punch the enemy at the end, but simply let them fall on the floor, and in MKX the electric charge sends the opponent flying across the arena. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Shocker and does more damage, has armor and launches the opponent into the air, allowing for a juggle. *'Rising Thunder': Raiden rushes upwards to strike his opponent with a lightning-charged punch. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Thunder Strike and has armor. After the initial uppercut, Raiden will slam the opponent to the ground with a hammerfist, bouncing them off the ground and allowing for a juggle. *'Vicinity Blast:' Raiden performs a closer range version of his lightning, but with more knock back and a wind effect to it, which can be charged up. In MK 2011, it can't be charged. In MKX, Raiden lifts his arms up and passes an electric current through them to shock an airborne foe, which can also be extended for some time if the button is held down. This won't hit enemies on the ground. (MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **Both in MK 2011 and MKX, the enhanced version is called Vicinity Burst. In MK 2011, this knocks the opponent back with increased damage. **In MKX, it will hit enemies around Raiden as well with a powerful electric explosion that irradiates from his body. It also has armor. Thunder God - Exclusive Moves Displacer - Exclusive Moves *'Teleport:' At will, Raiden vanishes and reappears behind his opponent. In MKX, besides being able to reappear behind the opponent, he can also reappear in front of them, about a jump distance behind them and even fake the teleport, which will trigger the animation but keep him in place. However, doing any version of the teleport besides the classic one (which leaves him right behind the opponent) will slightly deplete the Super Meter. (MK, MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX - Displacer Variation) **Both in MK 2011 and MKX, the enhanced version is called Sparkport. In MK 2011, it will have Raiden appear behind the opponent and quickly teleporting back in front. **In MKX, Raiden will recover after the teleport faster, allowing him to punish enemies more quickly. Alternatively, he can wait some time before reappearing, completely vanishing for some moments. Master of Storms - Exclusive Moves *'Static Trap': Raiden places an orb of electricity in front of himself that will last for about ten seconds. This move has many versions that allow him to place the orbs in various positions around himself, such as above and behind. The orb itself won't harm the opponent if they touch it, but if two of them are present, an electric current will flow between them, which will electrocute the enemy if they touch it. (MKX - Master of Storms Variation) **If the forward or backward Static Trap is enhanced, Raiden will instantly shoot both ones, and they will connect into an horizontal currrent. X-Ray Move * Shock Therapy: Raiden shoots his opponent into the air with a blast of lightning. The victim flies up through the clouds, and Raiden follows, grabbing hold of the victim's spine and releasing a powerful electrical current through the opponent. He then summons lightning to shoot the opponent back down the ground. The opponent then bounces off the ground and a few feet into the air. Raiden then teleports under his enemy and brings his knee into the opponent's spine, breaking it in half. Super Move * Protector of Earthrealm: Raiden uppercuts his enemy into the stratosphere and pummels his opponent with a series of blows. Then he elbows the opponent in the back, grabs his enemy by the legs, spins his enemy, and throws his opponent back on the ground. Ultimate Move *'Lightning Rising:' W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Shocking Impalement: Raiden teleports behind his opponent, summons his staff and thrives it through his/her back all the way to his/her chest. Raiden then turns his staff, facing the tip upward with the impaled opponent on it. He thrusts it and lightning strikes onto the staff, which also hits the opponent and shocks him/her until his/her head and limbs starts coming off, leaving nothing but a headless and limbless body. * Electric Slam: Raiden lifts his opponent by his/her neck and flies into the air. He then grabs the opponent with both his hands, raises him/her up and yells "HUZZAH!" Lightning strikes onto the opponent and as the opponent is electrocuted, Raiden then throws the opponent to the ground on his/her head, crushing the entire upper body along due to impact. Afterwards, Raiden flies down. * The Thunders Await: Raiden grabs his opponent and transports him/her both high in the sky. Raiden then turns into his ethereal/elemental form and begins to strike and pass through them many times while in air. With a final strike sending them plummeting to the ground, Raiden returns to his mortal form. X-Ality * Shock Treatment: Raiden teleports behind his opponent, grabs his/her head from behind and electrocutes him/her, accompanied by a sequence of the opponent's skeletal system getting electrocuted as well. Four seconds later, the opponent's eyes begin to pop out and start hanging from his/her sockets. Raiden finishes by kicking the opponent in the back, busting the spinal cord and knocking him/her down. Brutalities * Super Shocker: Raiden grabs and Electrocutes his opponent until their head explodes. (MKO) *'Dark Force:' Raiden does his Throw, slamming the opponent and delivering electricity charges that split their legs apart. (MKO) *'Overload:' Raiden sends electricity charges at the opponent, teleports, and then does it again. The last electricity charge bisects them at the waist as both halves of their body fall on the ground. (MKO - Thunder God Variation) *'Inside You:' Raiden does an enhanced Electric Fly, flying into his opponent, throwing them and disappearing. However, the opponent is shocked to be pulsating electricity and screams before exploding, with Raiden taking their position. (MKO - Displacer Variation) *'Power Outage:' Raiden creates a Static Trap that zaps off the limbs of his opponent. (MKO - Master of Storms Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self-Electrocution: Raiden charges himself with electricity until he explodes. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Elder God's Teamwork: '''W.I.P. (with Fujin) * '''For Earthrealm: W.I.P. (with Liu Kang) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His costume from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Raiden * Unlockable Kostume 2: '''His costume from Mortal Kombat VS Valve Universe * '''DLC Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * DLC Kostume 2: Dark Raiden (as seen in Mortal Kombat: Oblivion) * Kosplay DLC 1: The Mighty Thor * Kosplay DLC 2: Shazam Battle Intro Raiden teleports onto the stage and says, “Thunder take you!”, whilst shooting lightning blasts from both sides. Victory Pose Raiden flies up into the dark clouds, crosses his arms, and says “May the Elder Gods watch over you.” Quotes Rival Ending Unable to receive aid from the Elder Gods in the time of the world merge crisis, Raiden had to figure out a way to stop Ganon Kahn and end the multiversal chaos he was causing. The thunder god entered the Great Fairy Fountain and summoned the Great Fairy herself to aid him and everyone else against Ganon Kahn. Though the Great Fairy's place belongs at the other world, the assistance she offered Raiden was the closest it would be to what the Elder Gods would've done if they weren't forbidden to intervene. Category:MK Vs Nintendo